Two Little Targets
by Kikaii
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke's been back for about seven years now, married to Haruno Sakura with twin boys. Meaning two more sharingan users in the world and twice the chance of getting hold of the bloodline. Thought protecting one baby from evil-nin was easy? try two.


Just what my brain conjured up haha enjoy! And no I don't own Naruto!

Well hope it's not too OOC :D This all just takes place further in the future:]

**Two little targets

* * *

**

Chapter One: Two?

* * *

Sweat covered her brow.

She was doing her best to control her breathing but it still came out in harsh puffs of air. Her hands gripped at something, anything. Just as long as it helped her cope with the searing pain coursing through her abdomen.

The pain was unbelievably excruciating. Her colourful vocabulary was proof.

"FUCK! It hurts so badly, dammit! I-I'm going to _kill_ you, you bastard!" Ferocious emerald orbs glared to her right.

"You fucking did this to me! I'M GOING TO FUCKING PEEL YOU LIKE THE SHITTY GRAPE YOU ARE!" She clenched her teeth so hard she was slightly afraid she'd break her jaw.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit and shit!" She had definitely underestimated this kind of pain, thinking for so long it'd be a piece of cake and that other people's opinions be damned. Well fuck, was she wrong…

Yes, Haruno Sakura had underestimated the pain of childbirth.

Tsunade smirked at her writhing apprentice, wiping the sweat off her own brow with her forearm. This was becoming a long birth but her apprentice's words made great entertainment. Especially when aimed at the husband.

_The _Uchiha Sasuke was currently torn between highly insulted and drowning with worry for his beloved wife…all the while trying to not show it. Only those who knew him could pick up his emotions.

It's been seven years since the traitor of team seven had finally returned with Konoha's knucklehead after their death match with one Uchiha Madara. Sasuke and Naruto had fought against each other, throwing all sense of self-preservation out the window. Sakura could only watch, knowing her part was to bring their sorry asses back from the brink of death when they fell. Their match had stopped after Madara had announced his part in the Uchiha massacre to fallen Kakashi. Loud enough for Sasuke to hear, resulting in uncontrollable rage from the young Uchiha. Before he could do anything monumentally stupid, Naruto had managed to talk some sense into him. Thus the two joined forces and destroyed the ancient Uchiha.

Sakura had healed the unconscious boys, depleting her chakra and drowning in her fright as their heart beats were slowing down by the second. But she wasn't the apprentice of the Godaime for nothing. She had succeeded in bringing back her boys.

Sasuke went through his punishment of one year under lock down and to his extreme annoyance, was treated like any other friend by his pink haired team mate. For an entire she had treated him just like she would with Kiba, lee or hell even Neji! Where the _hell_ was his attention?

From then on Uchiha Sasuke chased after the pink haired medic-nin, finally catching her after six, _six_ months of courting…well _Uchiha-styled _courting. Hell, no wonder why it took six months. Whatever.

Sasuke scowled at the memory…six months…whatever. He was an Uchiha. That should be pretty self-explanatory- his thoughts were cut off by his wife's pained tone.

"Ooooh kami! SHISHOU HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

A vein began to throb.

"Remember who you're talking to, damn brat!" Tsunade was grinning like a fool all the while since she could finally see the baby's head.

"PUSH SAKURA! I SEE IT! IT'S CROWNING!"

"AARRGHH! Sasuke-teme! I'm gonna rip your family jewels off and shove it down your throat!" With that last sentence, the pinkette gave one last agonizing scream of agony before loud wailing was heard in the room.

"It's one healthy baby boy!" Tsunade laughed and quickly handed the child to a nurse to be washed before looking back at her panting former apprentice.

"I'm so glad that was over…" Sakura's voice was a whisper and the exhaustion clear. Sasuke gripped his wife's hand before giving her a tender kiss on her forehead, despite the layer of sweat. Sakura smiled before tightening her own hand over his.

"So am I…" Sasuke's sigh of relief made her chuckle…she was quite harsh with him during the whole birthing process.

"Sorry for all the name calling…and death threats…and physical abuse…" Sasuke glared at his wife's sheepish grin but they both knew there was no heat in his glare.

"It's alright," Sasuke gave her a smirk and straightened up to receive his baby boy.

"Hey how come I can't hold him first-" Sakura's eyes widened considerably as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen once again. Fear hit Sasuke like a train as he watched his wife cry out in pain again. His icy glare darted to the Godaime, searching for an explanation.

"Oh dear Sakura…did you forget? It's not over…you're having twins remember?" Sakura's eyes bugged out of her head as she supressed the painful groan making its way up her throat.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck! All this pain made me forget! OH SHIT AARRGG!" Sasuke calmed down and smirked. He was getting two babies. Yuss.

"What in the hell do you think you're smirking at you horn-dog of a bastard! A-A-ARRG!" Sakura gripped onto the hospital bed's metal rails and proceeded to crush it beyond recognition. Without chakra I might add.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and his face fell into a scowl instead.

He needed to take all of this because it was the least he could do…it wasn't like he was the one giving birth. I mean he was horrified seeing it happen. Fuck, it was like trying to squeeze a football through a keyhole…. I mean c'mon.

"…Dammit…Sasuke! Y-Y-You, Next time take your _fucking_ self-proclaimed 'great _snake_' and keep it in your damn PANTS! ASSHOLE-OH OH OWWW!" Tsunade let out another chuckle as she pulled out the second (and thank kami the last…for now) baby out from her pinkette. After handing the second bundle to the nurse Tsunade wiped her brow and turned to the Uchiha to give him an extremely smug glare.

"Self-proclaimed, eh?" Tsunade began to snigger cruelly, leaving the Young Uchiha to lower his head and wallow in his humiliation…maybe he would have preferred childbirth after all...

Pfft, so what? People…say thing in the throes of pleasure…right? Fuck.

"Anyway…so what are their names?" Tsunade cleared her throat and gave the couple a smirk.

Sasuke looked down at his son, dark orbs filled with pride. He then looked at his wife and gave her a small smile. Sakura smiled back tiredly and nodded her head and her excited-but-trying-so-hard-not-to-show-it husband.

"Raiden…Uchiha Raiden," Sasuke touched his son's little fingers.

Sakura let out a rasped laugh before receiving her second bundle of joy, all cleaned and wailing like a new born. She stared into those closed eyes and smiled, she had the perfect name.

"Haruki, Uchiha Haruki," Sakura looked over to Sasuke and gave him a tired grin before he nodded his approval.

"Alright, well let's leave the babies with their parents! Out! All of you!" One bark from the busty godaime and the two nurses who had been assisting her were out the door. Hazel eyes turned to the two new parents and let a lazy smile take over her features before she became serious.

"You both should know that raising twins as first time parents _will_ be hard," Sakura stared back at her mentor and, despite her extreme exhaustion, smirked and threw the blonde a thumbs up.

"Piece of cake! I mean c'mon I am _the_ Haruno Sakura! Surpassed the godaime hokage herself at the age of eighteen! Anbu captain and top healer in Konoha!" Tsunade's vein throbbed even more at the girl's arrogance…though she had to admit that that arrogance was well deserved. The girl had worked her ass off!

"Uchiha…self-explanatory," Sasuke's reply only caused the Hokage's vein to throb even more.

"Hmph, we'll see…damn brats," With that Tsunade stalked out before throwing a wave over her shoulder.

Sakura moved over as Sasuke lay himself next to her on the bed, both parents cradling their twins. The pinkette sighed contently and gave her husband (of two years) a soft peck on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura," His voice was deep and velvety; she loved it when he spoke softly like that.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She asked with her eyes closed in exhaustion, having no more energy to keep them open.

"Pink," His voice sounded normal but she caught the tinge of worry, causing emerald orbs to snap open in fear.

"What?" She asked hurriedly, trying to sit up. Was it blood?

"Our sons…pink streak…_hair_," He said the last word as if someone had just kicked his puppy and he was flying into a fit of uncontrolled rage.

"Huh?" Sakura looked down and her eyes widened in amusement when she saw a slightly thick streak (not really, Sasuke was just being a…_guy_) of petal coloured hair in the mess of ebony atop both babies heads. She giggled and stroked their tiny heads softly. Both had come out with a mess of raven hair…and there it was, a pink streak of hair on the right side of Haruki's face and one on Raiden's right.

"Aw…if only all their hair was pink, ne Sasuke?" Sakura closed her eyes with a big smile and lay her head down on Sasuke's shoulder once again.

Sasuke looked like someone had just called him a fat donkey.

"What?" Sakura scowled a little at his dark tone and peeked up at him through one eye, her temper rising. Dammit she was tired as hell! Was he the one who pushed out _two_ healthy baby boys? NO.

"Got a problem with pink hair, Uchiha?" Sasuke gulped at his wife's lethal tone…all the while keeping the scowl on his face.

"…No,"

"Thought so,"…Whipped.

"Don't worry Sasuke; these little angels will be a piece of cake,"

* * *

4am…

"Waaah! Waah!"

"W-W-Waahh!"

Sakura groaned and tossed in her bed. She was going to _fucking_ murder someone…and soon. Her eyes were darkened by extreme lack of sleep, her breasts were aching from feeding _and_ her back ached like hell! Fuck this shit. She was tired and it's only been one week since their birth. The extremely cranky pinkette turned in her large, large bed and glared at her pretending-to-sleep husband. She grits her teeth in irritation.

The man had been a missing-nin for most of his teenage days, he trained and lived in the same place as the snake-paedophile, he was hunted non-stop by shinobi nations' finest black ops and he was the only one able to go at it equally with Uzumaki Naruto.

And two wailing babies don't wake him up! Bullshit.

Sakura growled deep in her throat and proceeded to shove her foot straight into her husband's abdomen, resulting in a very satisfying thud and 'oof!'. With that she got comfy again and went back to having a blissful sleep.

"What the hell, Sakura?" the pinkette ignored her fuming man and kept her eyes closed.

"I have training at 5am-" He was stopped with a piercing jade glare, only made more intimidating in the dark.

"Oh boohoo, it's your turn so _go_," He stood his ground. He wasn't going to be frightened by a _woman_. A woman with _pink_ hair no less! He was an _Uchiha_ dammit!

"I-"

"Did you spend twenty seven hours in labour having contractions every few minutes? No. Do you eve know what they feel like? No. Did you get up several times at night for the past week to take care of those _angels_? No. Do you get your breasts sucked on till they're sore? No! Do you have to hold on to both of them at the same time because I'm sure they have some sort of twin telepathy going on so they cry at the same time! NO! Now get your ass out there before I send you there. Through. A. Wall." With that the pinkette hit the pillows again…leaving a slightly terrified Sasuke.

"W-Where-"Sasuke cleared his throat with a scowl, Uchiha's did _not_ stutter in fear! "Where's the milk…?"

"In the fridge," A growl. A step back.

"Alright, I'll go," With that Uchiha Sasuke, the same man to defeat many infamous shinobi and on par when it came to power with Uzumaki Naruto…walked to the kitchen in defeat. (Mostly in fear of cranky sleep-deprived wife)

"Good boy,"

Oh was he whipped…

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Because I know I did xD! Oh and by the way They are 23 years old and Sasuke returned at 19 :D so basically the war went on for a while…as they do.

Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this up late at night…and on my birthday! HAHA

Please leave me some feedback and what you thought about it!

More chapters to come of the lovely family! And it's not all gonna be fluff ;]


End file.
